minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmares Unleashed 10: Duel Of Fates
I woke up on the soft ground, the sharp smell of grass filling my nostrils. I opened my eyes to find out that I was lying face down in the grass. I pushed myself up and looked towards the setting sun, and the figure that stood in front of it. He cast no shadow, and I could see the sun from behind him where his eyes were supposed to be. I stood up to face him. He just stood there. I drew my sword slowly. It was time to end this. I felt this despair rooted deep inside me, but yet I moved forward, each step sucking away at my hope, but yet I advanced. I was walking towards him, but he was just standing there. Motionless. I sped up my pace. A few more steps and I was full-blown running at him. His arm twitched slightly and my body seized up. My limbs were frozen, and the only thing I could move was my lungs and eyes. I heard this constant humming in my ears. He finally started to walk towards me. He stopped when we were face to face. "Here we are. At the endgame. Face to face." He said. "Regretting your choices now?" I stuggled, but his invisible grip on me was too strong. I wanted to speak, but my jaw wouldn't respond. He turned and walked around me, and when he did the sun flooded my eyes. I couldn't shut them, only look away. "Tell me, where do you think you would be if not for your pathetic friends carrying you? Would the Lich have killed you on that first night?" I heard a small laugh. "It's funny to think about how vulnerable mortals are, and yet they are completely blind to it. They try, and try, and they don't give up, even when facing devesating odds... and yet they try." He came back around on the other side of me. "So, where do you think you'd be? Dead most likely, yes?" He waited. "Oh, how stupid of me." Suddenly I felt my jaw again. "YOU LIMP DICKED PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL CUT YOUR VIENS OUT OF YOUR NECK AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASSHOLE YOU-" "Nope, not yet it seems." Why does he even want to know anyway? I thought. "I want to know what you think. So I can take an educated guess as to how you think this is going to go down." "Because I can gaurentee you this. You are alone now. No one is coming to save you. Your friends are all about to die. You '''are about to die. Lonely and afraid. Just like you've lived your whole life. Lonely. Depressed. Scared of what other people will think of you. All alone, knowing no one cares about you. That is the true you, Reidakaninja. Not this grand hero, saviour of Minecraft. You're just a scared little boy, all alone in this world." "Before I show you your friends deaths, I will grant you some last words." My jaw was under my own control now "-PATHETIC FAGGOT! I'LL RIP YOUR TESTICLES OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOU, YOU INBRED SON OF A WHORE! HOW ABOUT YOU STOP BEING A PUSSY AND LET ME GO. I'LL FUCK YOU UP! YOU WANT A FIGHT? CAUSE I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT CUNT!" "Is that it?" "Also, my friends are stronger than you think. They're not just gonna lay down and die! Their gonna kill every single one of your downsyndromed lackeys." He smiled a cruel smile. "We'll see." SCP opened his eyes. Hood, Yosh, Chicken, Master, Junno, GREEN, Prism, Deku, H950sm, Aaron, Blitz, and Cube did too. They looked around as they saw that they wer on a platform made out of nether brick and obsidian. Pastas lined the edges: Herobrine, Entity 303, Both Nulls, Green Steve, LAR2, Batwing4, Shadow Of Unknown, Frost Girl, Ienai, and Codeman. "Ah, good, they're up." Green Steve said. The pastas drew weapons out of thin air. Everyone else drew their weapons. The pastas started slowly moving forward. The authors moved into a circle position. "Lets make these bastards regret underesemating us." Said Chicken. The authors broke out of formation to attack the pastas. Deadlock fought Herobrine, Master and Prism fought 303, Hood fought SOU, Chicken fought Green Steve, Yosh fought LAR2, Junno and Blitz fought the Nulls, GREEN fought Batwing, H950sm and Aaron fought Codeman, Deku fought Ienai, and Cube fought Frost Girl. Deadlock and Herobrine's clash was too fast to describe. They were leaping all over the place, landing blow after blow, each being blocked. Master and Prism tag teamed 303, who was also quite fast. He was ducking and weaving around Prism's strikes as he countered TheMaster. Chicken and Green Steve were locked in an intense pressure hold, each one getting the upper hand for a second, then going back to being equal. Yosh and LAR2 struck quickly yet powerfully at each other. LAR2 kept dropping sandstone pillars onto Fico, but he simply cuaght them and threw them back at LAR2. Blitz and Junno were having some difficulty with the two Nulls, however, as the male and female Nulls kept switching opponents. Yet they're defense remained unbreakable. GREEN and Batwing kept moving around the platform, Batwing occaisionally flying overhead to confuse GREEN, and GREEN sometimes throwing Batwing through the air using green blasts of energy. Deku and Ienai took slow, powerful slashes at each other. Deku dodged and ducked blows that he could not block. H950 was on the offensive, with Codeman backing up, blocking swipe after swipe with perfect accuracy. Aaron occaisionally struck at him to break his defense, but he always went back to perfectly blocking every blow. Cube was twisting and reaching around Frost Girl, trying to strike at unexpected angles, but Frost Girl kept dodging. The battle seemed like it could go on forever if uninteruppted. Both forces were equally matched. Something or someone had to intervene... I struggled against the inverted steve's grip on me, but to no avail. My brain didn't have control of my limbs. It was almost as if they weren't there at all. I couldn't feel them, at least. Just then, my arm started to twitch. '''What the hell?' Did I just imagine that?'' "Imagine what?" The invert steve said. He looked confused. "Go. Take my strength and fight." A mysterious yet familiar voice sounded in my head. It was echoey. It was the figure in the blue robes! Suddenly I regained control of my body. I lashed out towards the inverted steve, sword swinging towards his neck. He waved his hand in front of me and I flew back. I tumbled through the air, but managed to get control of myself and land. I rushed back at the inverted steve, boosted by lightning powers, and I felt myself get stopped cold. I stumbled and fell forward. I got back up and slashed at his neck. He stepped back and threw his arms out at me. I stuck my hand out instinctively and I felt his power wash over me, uneffective. His expression gave away his rage. "What?! No!!" He said. He stuck his hand out to the side and a negative diamond sword appeared in his hand. I brought my sword over my head and swung downwards. He quickly blocked it. He shouted and I flew back. "That... was impressive... I have forgotten the last time I actually had to put effort into something. So you can resist my power. But lets see who is the better swordsman, shall we?" He said. I carefully stepped towards him. He was motionless. This was probably the most important fight of my life. I wasn't going to get all hotheaded and ruin it. I transferred my weight onto my right foot, and used my weight to push myself off, my momentum boosting the strength of my swing. He effortlessly blocked this, however. I actually had to stop my momentum and hold my sword in both hands. I tried my strength against him, and it was like trying to bend a metal pipe with your bare hands. He reacted so quickly it was almost like he knew it was coming. He thrust me back, and I stood back up, pondering my next move. I decided to use a trick that nearly killed me. I started to swing at him from my left side. He moved his sword to block it. In a split second, I snapped back my wrist so that my blade was parellel to my arm, twisted it, transferred my weight, and swung back from the right side. But he grabbed my wrist before I could swing. He stared me straight in the eyes and smiled. "I am inside your head." He said. "I know what move you're going to make before you do." I stumbled back, and quickly jabbed at his midsection. He swiped my blade away. "I know your battle tactics." I swiped at his legs, but then moved my blade up to cut off his arms. He met my blade forcefully. "I know your fighting style" In a flash, he swung his blade towards my neck. I just barely blocked it, but both our blades were inches away from my throat. "I know '''YOU." He said. He leaned forward and I fell to the ground. "Some hero." He said as he raised his blade, ready to drive it into my skull. I saw yellow at the edge of my vision. I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up just as the inverted steve drove his blade into the dirt. "I'm blocking his connection to you." The voice said. "Should be a fair fight now." I rushed at him and swung, but he swiftly blocked my blow. Strike after strike I threw at him, but every time, he blocked it. He swung at my torso, and I just barely deflected the blow. A swipe to my head. A slash at my legs. A jab at my abdomin. All these I blocked, but it was very hard. He was both strong and quick. He threw out his arms and yelled, and I flew into the air. I almost landed on my sword as I tumbled and rolled on the ground. When I stopped, I pushed myself and looked at him. He looked godlike in the gold sky of sunset. Only an eight of the sun was visible. I stood up and grabbed my blade. I had to wear him down eventually. The mysterious figure said I would save Minecraft, so that is what I will do. Herobrine put all his strength into this next blow at SCP's head. He brought his sword up to parry Herobrine's vicous attack, and just barely blocked it in time. Herobrine stepped back and shot a white beam at Deadlock. He deflected it with his sword, but had to take a few steps back to brace himself. It was no use. This fight had gone on for hours, and the pastas never tired. He looked around. He saw Prism and Master barely matching 303, who seemed to have gotten faster, and now had two swords. He looked over at Junno and Blitz, desperately fending off the bloodhungry Nulls. He looked over at Chicken and Green Steve, Chicken on the defensive, countering strikes as best as he could. He saw Yosh and LAR2 in a sword lock, LAR2 winning. "This isn't you! Snap out of it! You're one of us!" Yosh was saying. LAR2 didn't respond. There was just hate in his red eyes. Deadlock looked over to see Hood against SOU, who was now a gigantic skeletal creature with dragon wings and a bird skull. Hood was ducking and rolling under SOU's stomping feet. "Why won't you just roll over and die!!" SOU yelled in frustration. "Why give up when I have one more ace up my sleeve?" Hood replied. "Oh? And what would that be?" SOU said. Hood stepped aside to reveal Ice Paladin. They both started to attack the monstrosoty, but Hood was incredibly tired. GREEN was backing up, blocking attacks that seemed to come from everywhere. Batwing was in the air, flying about, swinging from unexpected angles. SCP didn't have time to see all the battles, as Herobrine came crashing down on him. He stuck his arms out and put all his energy and concentration into it. Dark blue chains surrounded Herobrine as he became suspended in the air. He grunted as he sturggled to break free, but for now, Deadlock had him stuck. He could only delay the inevitble, unfortunately. The pastas would eventually overcome them... Our duel went on for hours. My cyan limbs glowed in the dark night air. I was on the defensive, trying desperately to deflect the inverted steve's powerful swings. I was tired as all hell, but once in a while I got an adrenaline boost. I could only assume thanks to that mysterious yellow eyed figure. I flipped over the inverted steve and brought my sword down. He blocked it, and we got caught in a pressure hold at our torsos. He had his back to the Spire. I looked up and could see, on a platform, my friends fighting for their lives. And a massive skeleton. This distracted me as the inverted steve pushed back, and I stumbled to the ground. I got back up and clashed with the inverted steve, our swords above our heads, caught in another sword lock. My body started vibrating and the glowing cyan parts on my skin's armour started glowing brighter. I pushed back, gaining the upper hand. I executed a swift three strike maneuver, and now I was on the offensive. I flicked my wrist around, spinning my blade like a glowstick. The handle twirled between my fingers, almost out of control. He was even starting to back up. He took a big step back, and stuck one of his arms out. I felt like I was in some sort of tight mold of my body. I was being lift up and squeezed. My limbs, head, torso, organs, were all being crushed. I felt my lungs close and I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and focused. This is not how this ends. He will not win. My will was stronger than steel. My will was stronger than his grip on me. Suddenly, the squeezing stopped, and I was being suspended in the air. I opened my eyes. My deep, blue eyes. One of them was cyan, with lightning shaped scars running down the side of my head. They glowed bright as lightning arcs raced across my body. The inverted steve looked like he was in pain. The arcs got faster and faster until I was a blinding figure of light. The inverted steve dropped me as he roared in rage. His inverted sword started to glow. I picked up my sword and rushed at him. Our blade met, and he cut straight through my enchanted sword. It was a clean amputation. The blade fell, and I was left holding a hilt with a small shard of blade left on it. I heard low, vile laughter. Then, he attacked with blinding speed, slashing my ankles, the back of my knee, my hip, stabbing my stomach, slashing my forearm, and leaving a great big nasty scar across the bottom of my jaw, across my nose, and ending at my eyebrow. I screamed in pain as I toppled. I started to crawl away from him. "You pathetic, insolent little worm! You put up a decent fight, but now is where it all ends." He said. I saw ahead of me, a white and black vortex. It pulled in loose blocks and objects. I jabbed what was left of my sword into the ground to keep me from flying into the void portal. "I hope you know when you die, that you did nothing significant, you were only a pest." The invert steve taunted. I looked at him. Then at the vortex. An idea formed in my head. I knew what I had to do. I was a wikivenger. I had to stop this... this plague, this corruption, this... scourge, by any means necessary. I pulled out an ender pearl. Time seemed to slow down. If I was gonna die, I was gonna die a hero. "You..." "Have..." "Already..." "Lost..." I said, those four words powerful and much louder over the raging wind sucking into the vortex. I flipped the ender pearl like a coin, and it flew towards the black hole. I called apon my lightning powers one last time as I let go of the hilt, running towards the inverted steve, boosted. I dug my feet into the ground with each step, defying the forces of gravity. I leapt onto the inverted steve, who was uneffected by the wind. I wrapped my arms around him, not letting him go. At first he looked confused, but then he understood. He understood too late. The ender pearl shattered when it got near the vortex, the pressure too much for the fragile disk. When it did, the thrower and whatever, or whoever, he was holding broke, shattered into a million ender fragments, travelling through the end at the speed of light. These particles moved around and mixed up. When they reached the overworld again, which was instantanious from the perspective of the plane of reality, the particles of me and the inverted steve had mixed, causing what I hoped to happen. A merge. I came out the other side, combined with the inverted steve. It was my skin, except negative. Before the inverted steve knew what was going on, we were through the vortex, falling past the edge of minecraft, past the unbreakable layer of bedrock. Falling, through the void. The inverted steve thrashed around inside me, trying to escape, but I wouldn't let him. We fell into the impossible and unknown enigma of darkness. It was both burning and freezing at the same time, crushing us and tearing us apart, being dissolved but simutaniously broken. Despite the unbearable pain as the void disintegrated my very essence, for the first time, I was at peace... Epilouge Battered and beaten, the authors formed a ring around the center of the arena. The pastas took one hell of a beating, but ultimately, it was no use. "It was an honor to fight beside each and every one of you." Said Hood. "We put up a good fight lads, but in the end, there were just too many." Yosh said. "If we die, we die fighting. Join me one last time, friends. One last battle charge, to go out in a blaze of glory." Said SCP. The authors raised their weapons, as they felt some cosmic shift. They didn't know what it was, they just... felt it. They charged, but the pastas just... disappeared. They shifted like a TV screen glitching, and then they were gone. Just like that. Bright light swarmed their visions as it suddenly turned to day. Out of nowhere. They shielded their eyes, as they were not used to this. Master started cheering. Then H950. Then Prism. The whole group erupted into an outroar of cheering. They did it. They won! Suddenly, red lighting erupted from the ground, covering their bodies, and shocking them until they passed out... Everyone woke up at their computers, with Minecraft running. They were back to reality. And everyone was still alive. Everyone cheered and celebrated as the group made their way down the Spire. Everyone was waiting for them. Everyone except... Where's Reid? Yeah, where is he? Uh, guys, he's not on the server list... He can't be dead! Everyone was revived! There was a long silence as the group came to a grim realization. Whatever he did, it killed that... thing. He must have sacrificed himself... Another long silence of mourning. Whatever Reidakaninja did here today, it is nothing short of legendary. He must be remembered. Let us not be sad that he died. Let us be happy that he gave us a chance to live. Reidakaninja will go down in legends, because that man is a hero. He saved us all. Everyone took a moment of silence. Slowly but surely, everyone logged off. Soon the server was deserted, and only Hood and Deadlock were left. They took a moment before they disconnected. Everyone on the wiki was ready to put this whole thing behind them. The nightmare was over. By Reidakaninja Category:Nightmares Unleashed Category:VERY long pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Reidakaninja